


A Second Directive

by AkerSama



Category: Under Night In-Birth
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkerSama/pseuds/AkerSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge using Hyde/Vatista. A new chapter is added every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She serves.

Day 01- Holding Hands

The Golden Rule of the Hollow Night is to never take anything personally. The atmosphere, the drive to survive, the urge to indulge, few could resist it, and so many battles spread across its proximity constantly. Of course, Orie was no exception to this rule. Just last week they clashed when the Licht Kreis ordered for Vatista’s capture, for they wished to study her.

But now here Hyde found himself, walking to the mall alongside the Autonomic Nerve to find a gift for Orie’s birthday. It’s been over a month since Vatista moved in with him, Linne, and Waldstein, and she’s expressed time and again her desire to see just how much of the world has changed since she was asleep. Hyde was going to a so-called “mall?” Vatista was quick to join him. Hyde didn’t bite, having a girl along might make finding the perfect gift for another girl much easier.

However, as soon as Hyde walked into the mall with Vatista, he knew he’d regret bringing her. It was even more crowded than usual today, people were moving in hordes, lines seemed to go on for miles, and as Hyde surveyed the scene, he was worried that his companion would get washed away by the sea of pedestrians. Despite her rather unique appearance, Vatista was quite short. It would be a struggle to locate someone in a crowd when they’re a head or two shorter than everyone around them. To combat this threat, Hyde came up with one simple, albeit embarrassing solution.

“Hold my hand.” He would say, lowering his head to make eye contact with Vatista. “Hold your hand?” She repeated back to him. “This is rather sudden, Hyde. You would want me to perform such an intimate act on you?” Hyde turned away to hide his scarlet face, she wasn’t making this any easier for him, and he knew the implications. But still, this is a safety precaution, so he must endure. “I-It may have been a big deal in the ancient times you were born in, but here it’s… slightly less so.” Even such a simple and harmless request was making Hyde choke on his words. “I… I just need you to hold it so we don’t get seperated in this large crowd.”

Ah, he doesn’t want to get lost. For a moment, Vatista was pondering just what exactly Hyde thought of her, but now it makes much more sense. “Understood, Hyde. I will maintain a grip on your hand for as long as you need me to.” She spoke monotone, reaching to link her left hand with his right. Hyde could feel his heart accelerate with every finger he felt, begging that someone they knew wasn’t around to see them like this. He snapped himself out of it, he wasn’t making the task any easier with his panic. Swallowing his breath, he tightened his grip.

“Alright, I think I have an idea for where we should look first.”


	2. A pawn that sleeps eternally.

Day 02- Cuddling Somewhere

Hyde was always greeted by the same sight whenever he came home from school: Vatista seated firmly on the sofa, staring endlessly into the television, even if noone had it turned on. For awhile, it creeped him out, but he has since gotten used to it. Part of him found it endearing at this point. For a brief moment she turned her head ever so slightly to the right to acknowledge his entrance.

“Welcome back.” Said in the same tone as always. This part of the routine in particular was starting to frustrate Hyde. Even though they’ve been going out for 2 weeks now, Vatista doesn’t treat him any different than she has in the past.

Perhaps, Hyde thought, she didn’t quite understand what couples are supposed to act like. She’s been asleep for millenia and has only known war, after all. Yes, that’s it. If he wants her behaviour to fit their current relationship, he’d have to be the first to show intimacy so she’ll follow suit. Without hesitation, he steps forward to approach Vatista.

“Is there something you need to discuss with me?” Spoke the Autonomic Nerve as Hyde approached her. She had expected him to start talking with her, as he’s been giving her his undivided attention for 2 weeks now. Peculiar to her. What she wasn’t expecting, however, was for him to sit down next to her and slowly but surely rest his arm around her shoulders.

Vatista’s eyes widened slightly at this wordless gesture. It was a strange, unforeshadowed, and intimate action on Hyde’s part. Despite the obvious surprise by this sudden turn of events, part of Vatista found this act… pleasing. Once upon a time, she thought human relationship was a waste of time that could be spent improving civilization. Sure, reproduction was needed to keep humanity going strong, but she never grasped the concept of emotional attachment.

But now, things are starting to make a little more sense to her. Her shock fading, she eased up and allowed Hyde to maintain his position. This did not truly bother her, so she had no reason to force him away.

“Now then.” Hyde finally spoke. “Let me tell you about my day.”


	3. A puppet with no will

Day 03- Gaming or Watching a Movie

Now, let’s step back a bit and return to the day Vatista moved in. With the Hollow Night inactive, it was back to semi-ordinary life for Hyde. Of course, the first few days were tense. After all, Hyde disobeyed Linne’s order to not fight in the Hollow Night, and now he’s invited a mysterious ancient humanoid weapon to live with them. A weapon that Waldstein got beat up by the night before. Neither of them were happy to see her join them, but since it’s, well, Hyde’s house and not theirs, she was allowed to stay.

Fortunately, both of them were out for the day, so he didn’t have to worry about any verbal conflicts. After a long night of combat, it was nice to just kick back and enjoy a peaceful weekend. With a stretch, Hyde sat down on the couch and turned on the television, flipping to one of the movie channels. Seeing someone else get some action would help him relax after last night’s events.

But who else would intrude on his R&R than his new roommate, Vatista? Bending over the back of the couch to meet his eyes, blocking his view of the TV, the Autonomic Nerve became curious about Hyde’s behavior. What was with the sounds and the images coming out of the electronic box? Despite herself being a machine, Vatista still has much to learn about modern technology.

“What are these moving pictures?” She asked. Even though she’s been asleep for thousands of years, Hyde was still surprised that she didn’t know what a TV was. Nevertheless, she asked him a question, so an answer was in order. “This is… a television. You, er, ‘activate’ it, and it plays shows for you?” Was his answer. Hopefully she knew what a show was too. “...Show?” Unbelievable. Is she really this out-of-touch with human culture? “Um, it enacts a story out for you to enjoy…” How could he describe something as customary as a show to her?

Apparently it sufficed, because the next minute she was watching it alongside him. All things considered, it was a pretty bad movie. Poorly made CGI, phoned-in acting, plot holes out the ass, blah… It was a mess. Not that Hyde didn’t enjoy it. He’s always been pretty good at seperating his enjoyment of media from his opinion of its overall quality. Wordlessly, Vatista left after the movie was over. It bothered him that she didn’t speak a word throughout the entire 2 hour duration. Even as it’s ending, she seems to have nothing to say.

Vatista has a lot to learn about human interactions.


	4. to call her own.

Day 04- On A Date

As Hyde sits deep in thought about his current relationship issues, he remembers his first date with Vatista. Ok, so it wasn’t exactly a date, all they were really doing is getting lunch while Linne and Waldstein were out of the house again. Despite having zero romantic intentions at the time, Hyde still felt like he really was on one… with a robot of uncountable age.

Vatista didn’t understand why Hyde wanted her to come along on this endeavor for nourishment, as Autonomic Nerves such as herself do not need food, water, or even sleep to function. Did he seek social interaction? Was it considered abnormal to go to these places alone? Either way, Vatista found Hyde’s behavior that day perplexing.

As the pair seated themselves at a corner booth, Hyde took a moment to browse the menu for options. He contemplated ordering something for Vatista too, but he already knew that she didn’t need to eat. The server was kind enough to leave a glass of water for each of them on the table, but Hyde didn’t think he’d drink any of it. Contrast Vatista, as as soon Hyde raises his eyes from the menu, she had already drinken the entire glass.

“You drank the whole thing already? You… You normally let is last through the meal.” He spoke. It wasn’t even a minute since they got them, how could she drink it all so quickly? “Is it not bad manners to not consume what’s served to you?” Was her response. That would be true under normal circumstances, but this is water, it’s not exactly their special of the day. 2 minutes after they entered, and things have already taken a turn for the weird.

It would then take a turn for the worse, as who would take them by surprise but Yuzuriha? Granted, anyone would’ve made it awkward, but Yuzuriha in particular ruins moods faster than a sudden slice of cheese. “Hi, Hyde! Who’s this? Is she a friend of yours? Are you waiting for someone else?” God, she talked alot. “Gah! Don’t sneak up on people like that!” Annoyed as he was when he first said tha, Hyde felt obliged to answer her question. Well, 3 questions, actually. “Well, anyway… This is-” “I am an Autonomic Nerve, my designated name being Vatista. I indeed affiliate myself with Hyde, but we came here alone.” Spoke Vatista, not missing a beat. Hyde wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or embarrassed that she answered all of that for him.

Yuzuriha lowered an eyebrow, reading Hyde’s mood like a book, or a daily romance-themed writing prompt, and took a moment to examine Vatista. Appeared to be roughtly 13-15 years of age, odd tastes in casual clothing, and what were those things over her ears? Some new brand of headphones? It didn’t matter what she looked like, she was alone with Hyde, and to Yuzuriha, that’s the important part.

“Ah, so that’s how it is, Hyde! I didn’t know you were into that kind of thing! No judging, just think it’s interesting!” Hyde felt his heartrate stop, he knew coming here was a bad idea. “Oh nonononono, it’s not like that. We’re just here because-”

“He specifically asked me to accompany him here while the other residents of his house were away.” Shit, she’s digging him even deeper now. Hyde couldn’t even look either of them in the eye anymore. Not even when Yuzuriha spent 10 whole minutes rambling to them about what Hyde was like when he was younger. All this time, Vatista just quietly listened to her as she spoke, occassionally glancing back at Hyde whenever Yuzuriha said something particularly… juicy.

After a while, Hyde had had enough, and raised his head up from the table. “Can you please just let us have privacy now!?” ...Oh god, he should not have said it that way, because now Yuzuriha’s grin cold rival the Chesire Cat’s. “Ah, right! So sorry, Hyde! I shouldn’t be ruining this for you! You have fun with her then!” She gave him an unknowing wink as she finally made her exit.

This ended up being the rare day where even Vatista was more talkative than Hyde.


	5. Her master,

Day 05- Kissing

Hyde’s first kiss? Sure, he’ll tell you about it. Only you though. For anyone else, he’d just offhandedly mention where and when it happened and change the subject. One could understand this, considering just who exactly it was with.

It seemed like despite his best efforts, Vatista still didn’t understand what her relationship with Hyde was about. She was frustratingly out-of-touch with modern customs. That single gesture with the arm around her last week was just one thing he could do. There was something else he could go for, but he had to pick the best moment to do it. A moment like the one that came today.

It was a warm summer night, and unusually, Vatista was nowhere to be found inside the apartment. Via Linne, Hyde learned that she was on the roof for no discernable reason. As Hyde climbed the stairs to get onto the roof, he played out all the possible reasons for her to go up there in his head. Did she mistakenly believe another Hollow Night was tonight? Did she want to see what the city looked like at night with no Void slithering about everywhere? Maybe Waldstein was too loud? None of them made much sense to him, he could only ask when he got there.

Hyde nudged the door at the top of the staircase open and stepped out into the night sky. He quickly caught sight of Vatista, who was seated on top of a vent. As Hyde approached, Vatista took notice. Another oddity from her, she was the first to speak. “Hello Hyde. The current air temperature is 22 °C, the optimal level for human comfort.” “Yeah, it’s… pretty nice out tonight.” Sometimes her precise measuring creeped him out. No human could tell the exact temperature of anything without some kind of tool.

“Normally you’re inside sitting around all day, what’s up?” Hyde’s question was simple, but Vatista had a not-so-simple answer. “I required sufficient conditions for my desired course of action.” She replied. Desired course of action? “What exactly is it that you were hoping to do?” Hyde asked. Vatista stood up from the vent and approached him, still speaking. “I have spent time studying human customs personally. It has come to my attention that what I do now is not considered… ‘ordinary.’” Come on, listen to yourself. Hyde thought. I like out of the ordinary. As she came face-to-face with him, she spoke up again. “As far as platonic social interactions go, I still have much to learn, but with you, I did find one thing out.”

“Oh, and what’s thaaa-” Hyde began to speak, but trailed off when he saw the Autonomic Nerve wrap her arms around him.

“Intimacy via mouth contact.”

Hyde’s whole world stopped. “Vatista, you can’t be-” he was cut off by her lips meeting his. It was a closed-mouth kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. After a brief moment, Vatista released her grip on Hyde and pulled back. “Have I pleased you?” Was all she had to say.

Hyde was at a loss for words, but in his head he already knew the answer.


	6. nowhere in sight.

Day 06- Wearing Eachother’s Clothes

Vatista’s inability to do anything while Hyde is at school has troubled him from day 1. He’s tried looking for a job for her, but noone would hire her. Doing chores around the house ended with her throwing away a bunch of stuff she wasn’t supposed to. Worst of all, her complete lack of social skills has made it impossible for her to associate with anybody outside of the house.

At one point he had the idea to try enrolling her in his school. It was unlikely to succeed, but it was worth of a shot. To his surprise, she immediately agreed to the arragement, claiming it would be an excellent way to expand her knowledge of the modern world. What Hyde didn’t tell her, was that he’d have to get her her own uniform, something he’d come to regret.

Coming home one day during the weekend, Hyde entered the apartment to see noone around. He knew Linne and Waldstein were out, as usual, but Vatista’s disappearance was troubling. Puzzled, he decided to check the roof, but she was not there either. She wasn’t in any of the hallways connecting the other apartments either. Noone else claims to have seen her either. Worried, he went back to the apartment in a slight panic. When he opened the door again, Vatista was seated on the couch again. As relieved as Hyde was, there was something very peculiar about this sight. Namely, she was wearing his school uniform. Several sizes too large for her, Hyde wondered if she could even walk with those on.

“Greetings Hyde.” Uttered Vatista, apparently none too interested in her own predicament either. “Vatista! Where were you? And why are you wearing that?” Hyde stammered. Vatista turned her head to him nonchalantly. “This place you go to requires that you wear these uniforms correct?” Oh, right. So that’s what this was about. She must have been changing into that in another room this whole time.

“Well, yeah… But that’s mine!” Once again, Hyde had to explain basic concepts to her. Namely, clothing sizes and what females are expected to wear. Someday this girl was going to give him an aneurysm.

Thankfully, not soon, because the school rejected her application anyway, on the grounds that she had neither a last name, nor a birthday. At the time, Hyde was frustrated, as he still can’t find Vatista something to do during the day. However, as time passed, he started to realize that it was a horrible idea to begin with.

Still, the sight of her in his uniform was something he’ll be keeping in the back of his mind for awhile now.


End file.
